For Your Love
by BroadwayBabi00
Summary: Sydney must risk her life in order to save the people she loves after a mission goes very, very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For Your Love  
  
Author: BroadwayBabi00  
  
E-mail: BroadwayBabi00@aol.com  
  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated, but not too harsh please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or any of its characters. Alias belongs to ABC and Touchstone and is the brainchild of JJ Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.  
  
Summary: FIRST FANFIC!! Sydney must risk her life in order to save the people she loves after a mission goes very, very wrong.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Good morning, everyone! Jim Macaffey is my name and morning radio is my game! It is 6 AM on your favorite radio sta-"  
  
Sydney reached over, fumbling for the snooze button on her alarm clock. There was no way she was getting out of bed for at least another fifteen minutes. But it was one of those mornings when the fifteen minutes seemed to pass as soon as she closed her eyes, and making a mental note to change her alarm to a standard beep instead of the awful radio show, she stumbled out of bed towards the bathroom.  
  
Sydney shuffled towards the sink and braced herself against it with the weight of both her hands, groggily hanging her head. She slowly looked up, afraid of what would meet her gaze, and groaned to find a splotchy violet bruise along her left jawbone. "What a great start to the day," she griped as she stepped into the shower and proceeded to get ready for work.  
  
After applying about a pound and a half of makeup to the offending bruise, Sydney entered the kitchen to find Francie dressed and beaming happily. Sydney gave her a faint smile and started to make coffee and toast for herself. Francie watched, expectant.  
  
After about three minutes of Francie watching Sydney and Sydney becoming uncomfortable, Francie finally spoke: "Well, do you have anything to say to me? And why are you making breakfast?"  
  
Sydney looked at her friend, bewildered. "Francie, I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that…"  
  
"Sydney!" The smile had left Francie's face. "We always go out for breakfast today!"  
  
Sydney was still slightly confused. Her brain just didn't seem to be working…what was Francie talking about? She tried to rack her brain for the answer, and came up with nothing. "Francie, whatever it is, I'm really sorry…but it must be the jet lag that is slowing my mind down."  
  
Francie frowned and gave Sydney a disappointed look. "It's my birthday, Syd."  
  
Sydney was immediately awash with guilt. How could she have forgotten?  
  
"Francie, I am so sorry! I cannot believe I forgot! It's just with my business trip and-"  
  
"Yeah, I know, Syd," Francie broke in, getting slightly angry. "I know that your work is stressful and your trips tire you out."  
  
"Francie…" 'How can I make this up to her?' Sydney thought. 'Saying I'm sorry isn't gonna cut it.' She was just about to open her mouth to say something else when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza."  
  
"Wrong number." Sydney hung up and sighed. Now she had to leave Francie, after disappointing her so much, to meet Vaughn at the park. Then she was struck by a brilliant idea.  
  
"You know what we haven't done in a while? Thrown a party."  
  
Francie looked up at her roommate and smiled slightly. "You're right."  
  
"And I am going to show you that I still am a good friend by throwing you a birthday party on Saturday. What do you say?"  
  
"Oh, Syd, that's great! But you only have two days."  
  
Sydney waved her hand in the air. "Two days? I could do it in one…but I'm going over Sloane's house for dinner tomorrow." Sydney winced, preparing herself for her friend's reaction towards mentioning work again.  
  
Francie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Saturday's great."  
  
"I couldn't do tomorrow anyway," remarked Will as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in…how long have you been here?" asked Sydney.  
  
Will gave her a winning grin. "Just long enough to hear your plan."  
  
"Well, I better be going." Sydney reached for her coat and briefcase.  
  
"Already? I just got here."  
  
"Sorry, Will, but I gotta run. Do me a favor and take Francie out to breakfast, will you?"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Sydney kissed him on the cheek in thanks. "I'll call you later Francie." She gave her friend a birthday hug and left, changing from Sydney the Devoted Friend and Roommate to Sydney the Double Agent. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Vaughn was waiting for her, seated on a bench while reading a newspaper.  
  
"Hey." Sydney made sure to appear as if she didn't know Vaughn as she slid onto the bench next to him. She didn't look at him, but instead chose to watch a teenage boy attempting to walk three large St. Bernard dogs.  
  
Vaughn followed her gaze and laughed under his breath. "He's been having quite a time with them." Vaughn smiled and glanced at Sydney out of the corner of his eye. His brow furrowed with concern at her expression. "What's wrong? You look upset."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but let a flicker of a smile cross her lips at his worry over her. "It's nothing really…" She paused. "Yes, actually it is. Today is Francie's birthday and I totally forgot."  
  
Vaughn was relieved it wasn't something to do with work; he'd rather talk to Sydney about problems with her friends. Discussing things outside of their jobs helped them both feel like they had normal lives for a while. "Was she mad?"  
  
"At first she was just disappointed, but yeah, for her she was pretty upset." Sydney sighed. "Especially after explaining to her we couldn't have the party tomorrow since Dixon and I are having dinner with Sloane and Emily…and after using my trip as an excuse."  
  
Her trip. Of course that was what they were supposed to be talking about now, not her personal problems. Vaughn grimaced thinking of "agent-handler protocol." He decided it was time to move on to business. "Well, I'm sure you two will work it out. Speaking of your trip, how did it go?"  
  
Sydney glanced at him quizzically. 'He sure changed the subject fast,' she thought. Vaughn returned her look for a second. His face seemed to say, "Let's follow protocol just for a minute or two so I feel better."  
  
Sydney quickly focused on the dog walker again and shrugged her shoulders in reply to his question. "We got the pictures, if that's what you mean by that. The process wasn't too great; I have quite a bruise on my face. But we retrieved them. SD-6 has copies, the originals I dead-dropped to the CIA."  
  
"Good, good." Vaughn wanted to ask if she was okay, but stuck true to the promise he had made to himself to try to follow protocol until the end of their meeting. "That's all Devlin really wanted me to talk to you about for now. Sloane up to anything interesting lately?"  
  
"Things are pretty tame, for SD-6 anyway."  
  
"Well, you know the drill: contact me if he starts cooking up another scheme."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"See you soon, then." And he was gone.  
  
  
  
After buying a birthday card for Francie and having a large bouquet of flowers sent to her, Sydney settled down at her desk in SD-6 headquarters. She had some paperwork left to fill out about the previous day's trip to Paris to gain pictures of some K-Directorate agents that were stirring up trouble.  
  
Dixon sat down at his desk not far from Sydney's. "Good morning, Syd. How's your face?"  
  
Sydney looked up and smiled at her partner. "It's been better, but make-up does wonders for things like that." Her good mood started to fade when she noticed Sloane walking out of his office and heading towards them.  
  
"Sydney, Dixon, meet me in the briefing room at nine."  
  
The two agents nodded and then concentrated on finishing their written work before their meeting.  
  
At nine Sydney entered the briefing room with Dixon to find, Sloane, Marshall, and her father waiting for them. The two partners sat down and were quickly handed file folders by Jack Bristow.  
  
Sloane walked to the front of the room, looking somewhat concerned. "I'm going to warn you both in advance that this assignment is going to be both difficult and dangerous." He paused. These were the moments Sloane relished. "Intelligence has followed the mysterious K-Directorate agents we've been tracking to London. You both will be traveling there tonight to intercept them and take their information."  
  
Dixon frowned. "What exactly do they have that we want?"  
  
"We are not completely sure, but we do know that the KGB wants it," Jack replied.  
  
Sydney couldn't help becoming annoyed. "You mean to tell me that you don't even know what we're going after?"  
  
Jack looked irritably at his daughter. "We do know they are documents of some kind, and are of high importance to both K-Directorate and the KGB."  
  
Sloane sensed the tension between the Bristows and turned to Marshall. "Could you give Sydney and Dixon a briefing on their tech for the mission?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, um, sure." Marshall scrambled up and started chattering about a bracelet embedded with a microphone.  
  
Sydney wasn't interested though. Usually she and Dixon were given much more information about their missions. Sydney immediately became suspicious of Sloane's intentions concerning the mission. What was he hiding from them? 


End file.
